vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Löwemon
|-|Löwemon= Löwemon is a Digimon that truly inherited the "Spirit of Darkness" of the legendary Ten Warriors. The "Spirit of Darkness" was changed into its Duskmon form due to Cherubimon's spell, but Löwemon is its true form released from this magical power. This form is by no means a baleful one, and is called the battling "Valiant Jet-black Warrior" that becomes the shadow of the other Ten Warriors. Even on its own, its power is comparable to "Fusion-species" like Aldamon, and it is said that it conceals its power that puts the others to shame within the "Neebelnge Ring" placed on its right index finger. As a master of spearmanship, it is an "Executor of Darkness" that pierces evil with the "Danzai no Yari", and purifies it with the "Shokuzai no Tate". |-|JagerLoweemon= A Digimon that truly inherited the "Spirit of Darkness" of the legendary Ten Warriors. As with Duskmon, the "Spirit of Darkness" was changed into its Velgrmon form due to Cherubimon's spell, but Kaiser Leomon is its true form released from this magical power. It is called the "Jet-black Lion", and its body is covered in a unique metal which shines jet-black and is called "Obsidian Digizoid", a kind of Chrome Digizoid. For that reason, not only is its defensive ability high, but its body armor has a keen sharpness. It is said that after Kaiser Leomon runs through, everything will be cut to pieces by the first gust of that black wind. |-|Duskmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Darkness which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. The regret of various extinct species of Digimon and the "Forbidden Data" on the Net transformed into intense dark energy, and coalesced into Duskmon. The dark energy exists in order to oppose the light of holy beings, and the one who possesses power over Light is the flip side of the same coin. It has a thoroughly evil personality, so it is both callous and cruel. It is the possessor of demon lord-like dignity that is overflowing with perfectionism and confidence. It is invincible in battle when wielding its swords, and does not hesitate with its inhuman attacks. |-|Velgrmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Darkness which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It has the appearance of a monstrous, colossal bird, and due to its baleful appearance and nature it is called the "Corpse Swallower". It transforms from Duskmon into fine particles, then comes flying out of a sky shrouded by the massive black fog they became. The intensely proud Duskmon hates transforming into the ugly, irrational Velgrmon, so it doesn't show its Velgrmon appearance unless under extreme circumstances. In normal battles, its main tools of combat are its claws which have a tendency to blind the opponent, and its fangs which can crunch even metal. |-|Raihimon= Raihimon is a Digimon that possesses power over Darkness that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. There are none who have seen this hero, and due to the fact that it doesn't leave behind so much as evidence of the opponents it has confronted, it is called the "Guardian Emperor of Darkness". |-|Koichi= Kouichi Kimura is Kouji Minamoto's long lost brother. Having been separated at an early age by their parent's divorce, both twins grew up without knowledge of the other until Kouichi was told so by his dying grandmother. Determined to find him, he heads to Shibuya Station on the same day the rest of the DigiDestined meet, but missed the elevator that Takuya only barely managed to bored. He then attempted to follow Kouji by rushing down the stairs, only to lose his footing and fall, causing him to lose consciousness. Meanwhile, his soul managed to somehow drift into the Digital World, where Cherubimon found Kouichi and converted him into an unwitting pawn to use against the DigiDestined, becoming the dreaded Duskmon who terrorized denizens across the Digital World. He is later freed and exorcised by his brother and his friends, joining them in attempt to atone for his past deeds. He is the inheritor of AncientSphinxmon's powers, making him the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, the opposite of his twin brother's status as the Legendary Warrior of Light. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Kouichi Kimura, Duskmon | Velgrmon | Lowemon, Valiant Jet Black Warrior, Executor of Darkness | JagerLoweemon | Raihimon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: 11 as Kouichi, Unknown as Lowemon Classification: The Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Champion-Mega Class Variable Attribute Hybrid Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Immortality (Type 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Duskmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Illusion Creation, Expert Swordsman, Can steal his foe's vitality and abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation (As a Dark Area native, Duskmon should not be affected by stopped time or areas that lack time) | All previous Abilities Flight, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Improved Mind Manipulation | All Duskmon abilities, Energy Manipulation, Master Spearman | All previous abilities Aura, Covered in Obsidian Digizoid armor, increasing his attack and defense immensely | All previous Abilities, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Flight, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Banishes the foe to the Dark Area where they're erased into nothingness), Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Healing. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Can match and even defeat the likes of Aldamon and Beowulfmon in combat) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than before) | At least Galaxy level (Inherited all the power of AncientSphinxmon. Far superior to his previous evolutions) Speed: FTL (Can keep pace with Aldamon) | FTL | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class (Can damage Beowulfmon and Aldamon) | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High. Hasn't been shown to get exhausted, even after taking hits. Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles and other ranged attacks | Planetary as Raihimon Standard Equipment: The various eyes and mouths all over Duskmon's body, two demonic swords called Blut Evolution | None notable | The Shield of Judgment and the Spear of Atonement, the Nibelungen Ring, which conceals an immense power that puts Fusion-Hybirds to shame | Various cannons strewn about his body | A spear and shield Intelligence: Koichi, being a troubled teen burdened with jealousy towards his long-lost twin Kouji Minamoto, allowing him to be manipulated by those willing to prey on his feelings of jealousy. As Duskmon, he is a ruthless combatant and and skilled swordsman capable of taking on the rest of the Legendary Warriors at once, easily defeating them in most of their encounters. He is far less intelligent as Velgrmon, showing an even more aggressive side and relentlessly and mindlessly pursuing and attacking his foes. He regains clarity of mind as Loweemon and JagerLoweemon, matching even Fusion-Hybrid level opponents in combat and is a master spearman who deftly wields his powers of darkness. Weaknesses: Duskmon is intensely proud and refuses to change into Velgrmon unless he has to, Koichi needs to transform in order to fight, he bore significant jealousy towards his twin brother, but has since gotten over this | Velgrmon is much more aggressive and irrational than Duskmon | As the Spirit of Darkness, Loweemon and his later forms are vulnerable to powerful light-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Duskmon *'Eroberung (Conquest):' Swings his sword in an arc shaped like the crescent moon before rushing at his opponent, slicing them and absorbing their power as his own. **'Eroberung Sturm (Conquest Storm):' Duskmon sweeps through an area while slicing everything in range with Blut Evolution, having the same effects as Eroberung. *'Gedächtnisstörung (Memory Disturbance):' Grapples the opponent and reads their memories. *'Geist Abend (Ghost Evening):' Fires off energy beams from every eye on his body to hypnotize targets. Due to the sheer number of them, dodging this attack is difficult. *'Ghost Move:' Instantly teleports next to his opponent to catch them off guard. Velgrmon *'Master of Darkness:' Velgrmon freely manipulates his opponent's mind, allowing him to control them as he pleases. *'Zone Deleter' Velgrmon flaps his wings with all his power, banishing the target and the space around them to another dimension, never to return. Löwemon *'Ewig Schlaf (Eternal Sleep):' Attacks with his lance charged with dark energy, putting them into an eternal slumber. *'Endlich Meteor (Finite Meteor)' Launches a stream of dark energy in the shape of a lion's head from his chest. Kaiserleomon *'Schwarz Donner (Black Thunder)' Fires a burst of dark spirit energy from his mouth. *'Schwarz König (Black King)' Covers itself in a black aura to divert incoming projectiles and crashes into the opponent at high speed like a Torpedo Raihimon *'Schwarz Lehrsatz:' Disables all of the laws of physics in the surrounding region and brings down the opponent. *'Rot Kreuz:' An attack is fired from the eyes of the lion on its head. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Necro Eclipse:' An ultimate annihilation technique that envelops the enemy in the darkness of death. *'Dark Blast:' A laser beam fired with a roar. *'Hellfire': An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. *'Inferno Gate': Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. *'Grau Lärm': A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. *'Schwarz Strahl': Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. *'Cure Liquor:' Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. *'RetrieverG:' Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. Key: Duskmon and Löwemon | Velgrmon and Kaiserleomon | Raihimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Light Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Guardians Category:Rulers Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users